


My Little Witch

by TheHangryScientist



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AHS Coven Inspired, AHS Coven Inspo, Absolutely garbage, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader - Freeform, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Also hogwartsy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, American Horror Story References, Blood and Violence, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Dark Magic, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human but also witches, Loss of Virginity, Magic School, Magic-Users, Possessive Behavior, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Witches, Yandere, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), wet dreams, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangryScientist/pseuds/TheHangryScientist
Summary: All you wanted was the quiet, unremarkable life of a Healer witch. You were never an impressive, or particularly talented witch, hell, you were only a half witch!But somehow, your name gets drawn out as one of the chosen to participate in the upcoming Selection games in order to prove yourself in front of the Supreme and witch council.As if matters couldn’t get any worse, you have a crazy admirer whose too keen on violating your personal space on your hands.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 57
Kudos: 213





	1. Only a Healer Witch

You had always found solace in nature and had drawn your powers from it. That might have been the reason why you had always been so skilled with it; as your talent mostly resided in ‘green magic’ aka the ability to do plant magic. You could almost tell what a plant was feeling by merely touching it and had a sense of whether or not one was poisonous by just feeling its ‘aura’.

Reading people’s auras was more difficult, but you could do it, but not read their minds as that counted as its own affinity, clairvoyance. Out of the seven affinities, otherwise known as ‘7 Wonders’, you had telepathy and chlorokinesis. 

Though every witch had telekinesis as it was the most common one, and your chlorokinesis, a little less so, but not as impressive or eye-catching as other affinities. In essence, you were a basic witch. You did not mind that you were lacking in defensive magic, though you could make poisonous plant magic, but you always tried to refrain from abusing plants in that way. 

You had entered the Academy, mostly because your mother had gone to it and had been one of the greatest healers in its history and so, in order to honor her death, you only wished to follow her same footsteps.

“Hey! Y/N, have you already selected your classes?” Your good friend, Charlie Magne, chirped happily and snapped you from your train of thoughts. The bubbly blonde shot you a warm smile and you shook your head, somehow her bubbliness never failed to surprise you. 

And how someone as gifted as her, was your friend and not to mention she’d come from the Magne witch family who had three Supremes throughout their family history. Her affinities were pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and levitation, though she swore to you she could only levitate a few feet off the ground. 

“Yes, I am still on course for graduating with a healing and plant specialty. I am taking Advanced herbology…” You paused upon noticing the look on her face. “What’s wrong?” You asked, a frown adorning your face. 

“Well, it’s just that you take the easiest classes. No offense, I love you but, I wish you challenged yourself more.” She gave you a bright smile and you couldn’t help but smile back. You could never be mad at her, though Charlie was a sweetheart, you knew she could kick serious ass.

“Well...you know I have no defensive abilities! My mother was a healer and that’s what I’ll be too. You know bloodline and all.” You replied, a little more softly this time.

Charlie hummed and replied, “Well I am sensing something is about to change...though I don’t know what, it's something about your aura.” You shot her an impressive look, “Don’t tell me you’re getting another affinity!” 

Charlie shook her head, “Not at all! It’s just something coming from you! Haven’t noticed anyone else’s auras.” You merely nodded, as you both walked together into the cafeteria to meet up with other friends. 

There were Vaggie and Angel, waiting for you guys to arrive. Once Vaggie caught the sight of you two, (but mostly Charlie) her smile widened and she waved her arms. Angel merely scoffed and looked disinterested in both of you, but you knew he was like that. Always pretending not to care, but also secretly very carrying. 

“Hey, you guys! Are you both excited to see who’ll get chosen for the Selection this year?” Vaggie asked. 

“Yes! I am very excited, our year finally qualifies! Any of us could get chosen--, or maybe all of us! Oh, how exciting!” Charlie jumped excitedly. You almost laughed at ‘any of us’ because you were pretty sure that you’d be the last person to get chosen. 

The Selection was a series of challenges that only students in their final year at the Academy could compete in and was mostly for the process of selecting a Supreme. Though there were times when there was no new Supreme, so the challenges were mostly like games, just to show off and possibly get a seat on the Witch Council.

You never really liked looking at the games, as they were always so violent and unforgiving. You really didn’t like all the callousness and violence that your kind was known for. Though, you figured that’s why your mother and now you, were healers and never anything else. 

It was only a small part of you that longed to do something more, something courageous and selfless to help others, but you always tried to push that small part away. Who were you really? Only a healer and at least you’d tried to be the very best at it. 

“Since when has a healer gotten chosen? Like never!” You piped up, laughing humorlessly because it was true. No healers had ever gotten chosen in the process, or if one had and you hadn’t known about it, they’d always get hurt or disqualified. 

“Well, at least you won’t have to deal with all that fame, toots! I, for one, would love to compete. Have all the cameras on me, you know?” Angel grinned and you rolled your eyes at the flamboyant male. 

“What are you gonna do, sex magic?” You shot back playfully and Angel glared at you. His reputation around this school wasn’t wrong. He was quite the deviant, and pretty nifty with sex magic of all kinds, though you really wish to never find out just how nifty. 

“I’ll let you know, I am really good at Divination! Plus, I actually know how to use my telekinesis defensively, unlike you.” Angel jibbed back and you stuck out your tongue, unable to say anything because he was partially right.

You could mostly use your telekinesis for protection and negating attacks, but attacking other witches and warlocks was against Healer code and unless someone else attacked you first, then you could defend yourself. 

“At any rate, whoever gets chosen let’s wish them the best. We cannot predict the will of the fates, ya know? Whoever gets chosen, gets chosen!.” Vaggie interjected and Charlie nodded at her statement, “That’s right! We’ll just have to see who’ll get chosen tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow. Why did you feel such dread for tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witches are in association with Hell, so in this fanfic, there have their “dark” forms which are just their forms on the original series. 
> 
> They are not demons, just witches! So I hope this does not cause too much confusion. I’ll be trying my best to have the lore clear and informative. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :3


	2. The Selection

In your dreams, you were engulfed in darkness. Walking onto an unknown path, with a strange light guiding you. Some sort of shadow was up above a path, in the form of a person, but you couldn’t quite make up a face. 

Just as you were about to reach out to the shadow, you were awakened by a scream. 

“Y/N! It’s a brand new day! Wake up!” Your roommate, Niffty proclaimed eagerly. “It’s also Selection day!” 

The feeling of dread settled inside of your stomach and you groaned outwardly, pulling your covers over your head. “No, I don’t feel well! I’ll just skip Selection day. Keep me posted on what happens, yeah?” 

Niffty yanked the blankets from you and clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Come on now, that’s not the energy you want on this very important day!”

“Fine, fine, I’m going!” You sighed and slithered out of bed with an annoyed look etched on your face. Selection day was a very big day for witches and warlocks alike, you’d have to dress in ceremonial robes and wear runes with your chosen specialties. 

Your two specialties were healing and herbology, so you had to place two runes upon your wrists but if chosen, you’d have to place your hands in Hecate’s Fire in order to see what was your “true” self. 

It was quite rare to see a witch’s specialties change, as one would choose them according to what called them. For you, you’d always felt a calling to healing and herbology mostly because it was what pulled you closer to your mother. 

Typically, a witch could choose a defensive specialty, a summoning specialty or a protection type of specialty. You were a protection-type; as healers were mostly assistants to defensive types and were largely, looked down upon. 

That was mostly because they were viewed as “weak and powerless” as many healers did not develop more than 3 Affinities. Maybe you were cynical, but you truly doubted you’d get chosen and even less, that Hecate’s Fire would reveal your true self. 

Angel had gifted you a beautiful black dress, with beautiful lace sleeves and a neckline, just enough to be teasing but enough to leave to the imagination. He told you it was a gift so you wouldn’t look like “a paper bag” on a very important day, and you cooed at him for “being so caring” only to have him snap at you. 

You laughed at the memory, as you placed your emerald cloak on and headed out the door, with a very energetic Niffty. 

Walking across the great halls of the Academy never failed to send shivers down your spine. The shifting stair-cases, the occasional ghosts, and talking paintings, just every single quirk of your school always amazed you. Once you were at the Academy long enough, you’d assume to be used to it, but you never were. You were just constantly in awe of the magic of it all and perhaps, that was largely due to your half-mortal side. 

As soon as you walked into the summons hall, you felt your stomach drop. All the witches and warlocks of your year were in here and seated in their respective places. You saw everyone in cloaks of reds, greens, and blues, and Niffty saw your growing anxiousness and clutched your hands in hers, with a wide grin. 

“It’s okay! I am sure everything will be okay!” She reassured you with a wide and energetic smile. You slightly relaxed at her presence, very glad she was with you. Charlie was a defensive type and you saw her waving at you cheerfully, all cloaked in red, along with Vaggie who shot you a reassuring look.

Angel was a summoning type, which was a mixture of defensive and protection magic. You looked over where he sat, handsomely cloaked in blue, as he shot you a satisfied grin to see you wearing the dress he picked out for you. 

It was quite interesting that you had friends in all three types of magic specialties, and you smiled at the thought, knowing your mother would have been proud. During her years here, which was so long ago, she experienced much prejudice and backlash, as back then there was a clear division of the magic types at the Academy. 

Luckily now there was not as much discrimination and at the very least, it did not happen in the open. You took a nervous seat next to Niffty, as you readied yourself for what was to come. 

The ceremony happened all in a flutter, as Lucifer Magne, the current Supreme, came onto the stage to give a speech about magic and the responsibilities of the ‘new generation’. 

“In the end, let it be known I am proud of this new generation and I am excited for what is to come for you all. Now, let us move onto the most exciting part! The summoning!” Lucifer exclaimed and clapped his hands, to which revealed the crystal goblet containing ‘Hecate’s Fire’. 

The room erupted into a chaotic mass of screams, cheers, and words you could not decipher, and as the clapping grew louder, the room began to spin and spin, making you sick to your stomach. 

Lucifer placed a hand in the fire and took out the first name. “Silence! The first has been chosen!” He proclaimed in a booming voice, that made the whole room shake. Everyone went from ecstatic to absolutely silent. 

“Charlie Magne, our fist chosen! Please come up here!” The room roared and you felt yourself get dizzy. You weren’t surprised of course, but you were nervous. The games were dangerous, some contestants were left cursed, or even worse, dead. You knew that wouldn’t happen but your worry grew further still. 

Lucifer drew out more names, some which you didn’t recognize and then you heard him call Vaggie and Angel amidst the screaming. It felt like a punch to your throat and suddenly you were standing, unable to control the thoughts that plagued you. 

He announced another name. _Alastor._ It sounded so familiar, but you knew you weren’t acquainted with no one of that name. 

And then, you heard Lucifer calling out your name. 

You blinked. Once, twice and sure enough everyone in your row was beckoning you and screaming your name. Nearly every Healer in your group stood up and chanted your name. Was this really happening?

It was. You were approaching the stage as if some unknown magic was forcing you to your feet. Charlie gripped you back into reality, as she grabbed onto you with shock written on her face.

“Y/N, you have been chosen! Oh my god, I can’t believe we have all been chosen.” Charlie was gushing, even Angel had a look of surprise on his face, but changed his place to be next to you. He saw your breath quicken and he placed a reassuring hand behind your back. 

“It’s going to be fine.” He whispered next to you. 

All you could do was nod. 

“My, my, it seems like we have a Healer amongst our chosen! Hell below, what a surprise that is! A very wonderful treat, sure to make this Selection all the more interesting! Now, we have our chosen contestants place their hands into Hecate’s fire!”

“Y/N, don’t worry everything will be fine. Just remember to breathe and think about your true self when you place your hand inside the fire.” Charlie squeezed your hand and moved forward in line.

You watch as every contestant began to place their hands into the fire, every one of them seemed surely confident in themselves and then a flash of gleaming blue bursting into existence as soon as they placed their hands within. 

Blue meant your chosen specialty was correct and you were ahead to go. A very lucky few were blessed by Hecate’s fire or even other deities, with some blessings were from Hell itself, but it all depended on the individual and the root of their power. 

Blue for Vaggie. 

Blue for Angel. 

And as Charlie stood and placed her hand in the fire, there was a flash of yellow and then blue. The look of surprise on her face was the very same one plastered on the Supreme himself. 

“My, oh my, it seems like one of our chosen has received Hell’s blessing! Very good, witch. Very good! Onto the next contestant!” Lucifer turned to face you and gave you a sharp smile. 

“You must hurry Healer, don’t want to disappoint our audience any further!” You gave him a confused look, unsure of what he meant, but continued forward anyway. 

You stood in front of the fire for what seemed like an eternity, watching the flames dance in front of you, as if they were beckoning you into it. 

You took a sharp breath and placed your hands into the fire. At first, the fire only retained its original black color, but then there was a flash of crimson red and you felt a scorching heat upon your two hands. 

You let out a scream of pain, trying to draw your hands out, but the flames held you in their hot embrace. 

“It seems that our Healer witch isn’t a healer at all! My, let us see what specialty this witch has!” 

Then the fire turned from red to blue and finally a burst of purple. Wait purple? You yanked your hands out of the flame and tried to soothe yourself against your cloak. 

“Oh my, did you all see that? Our Healer has surprised us all! Purple, a blessing from the Hecate herself. How splendid! Very splendid, indeed!” 

You could hear the crowd behind you, whispering, cheering, a cacophony of noises merging onto the background so that nothing made sense at all. 

Charlie was next to you, clamoring on about you and her blessings, but you were drifting amidst a sea of confusion and shock, as you studied your hand. The runes you had placed on yourself were gone and now replaced with Hecate’s triple moon symbol.

On your other hand was a white scar, one of the moon and you touched it, slightly wincing at how much it still burned you. 

There was one more contestant to be tested and you looked at him with a mixture of awe and curiosity. So this was Alastor? You knew now why the name sounded so familiar. There were many stories of him and his powers, students whispering that he was the next Supreme. 

He was, _not_ to your shock, incredibly good-looking. But there was something so frightening about him. You didn’t know whether it was the crimson of his eyes, the weight of his stare or his smile. 

Without any fear, Alastor placed his hands into the fire. There was an eruption of blue, green and yellow, and the crowd began to cheer even louder than before. 

“My Alastor has done it again! At no surprise to anyone, with two blessings! Oh my, how honored we are to witness this!” Lucifer cheered, clearly favoriting Alastor above all other contestants. 

As if it were possible, Alastor’s smile grew even wider and he quickly bowed and waved at the crowd. There was something so entirely off about him, that it unsettled you. His aura reached out towards you, and it was dark, hot and seething in power. 

You backed into Charlie, unsure of how to react. You saw his eyes right on you, as he walked to where you were, his wide smile never leaving his face. 

He stood right next to you and all you wanted to do was getaway, but you could feel his stare lingering on you, almost as if it was burning a hole onto your head. You could no longer pay attention to the speech Lucifer was giving, so you only stared into the crowd with glassy eyes. 

“What do you want, creep?” You whispered angrily, not even bothering to look at him. 

“Who are you? I have never heard you little Healer and yet here you are, standing amongst the best and brightest.” 

“I am not little, first off and also, _I_ don’t even know why I am here. So there, hope that answers the question.” You mumbled, still refusing to look at Alastor in the eye. 

“It doesn’t! But you are sure are a little spitfire! I shall be very entertained, at the very least.” Alastor hummed and you scoffed at his statement. 

Entertained? What did he think you were? “In your dreams.” You snapped back and finally scooted as far away from him as you could. 

Charlie gave him a weary look and Vaggie was glowering at him. “Leave her alone!” She growled and quickly moved you away to where she stood. 

You let out a sigh of relief and thanked her. It was crude that you were already getting picked on. Something that never happened to you before, as you were never in the spotlight nor presented in front of the school in such a manner. 

But now, here you were. A chosen, with a blessing from Hecate herself. Thrown into the chaos of it all. 

Oh dear, it was going to be a long year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do 2 chapters in a day? YES! Because of the shelter-in-place in my city, I have been bored to death. 
> 
> I hope you are all safe and can enjoy this fanfic; even if it’s an AU. I’ve been pretty nervous to post about it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :-)


	3. Everything's Changing

  
As quickly as it had happened, all your classes had changed and your schedule had been replaced with classes you’d never dream of taking. 

**Beginning Summoning**

**Defensive Telekinesis**

**Rune History & Magicks**

**Advanced Magicks**

**Potions, Hexes & Deadly Herbology **

You glanced at the schedule with an uneasy look. When you had received Hecate’s Triple Moon symbol on your hand, it meant you had to test yourself in the 3 specialties in order to see where you truly belong.  Most  _ witches _ who had received the symbol (women only had received the symbol, as Hecate was known for her dislike of men), were found to be efficient in more than one specialty.  It was always Defensive and Summoning magic, as those two already went hand in hand, but now, here you were a Healer who had to do magic you’d never dream of doing. 

It wasn’t exactly that you couldn’t do it, but when a young witch or warlock entered their Academy within their first year, they had to choose their specialties. It was in a way, like Harry Potter and choosing houses, except not. 

Selecting a specialty was the root of power and identity for every witch and warlock. It was the essence of their being and very true selves. If you witches really had souls like mortals, then it would basically be their souls. 

You’d fallen asleep during all the history lessons, but you could sourly remember the Professor lagging on about the very first witch who made a deal with the Devil himself. 

And so forth, the very first Witch shared her secrets and powers to a coven of persecuted women and they all became the first Witch Council. 

Despite the fact that it was witches who first came into power, the first witch's lover took power for himself and became the first warlock. 

So technically, full-born witches and warlocks did not have their souls. At least, not like mortals did. It was much more complicated than that and with you, being a half-mortal and half witch, it was all too much to think about. 

Ever since your little jibe with Alastor, the arrogant warlock was the only thing on your mind. It was very typical of warlocks, to be discriminating towards the witches and always believed themselves to be above them in power and strength. 

And you had been sure the asshole had hexed you with something. Everywhere you walked, you felt yourself followed and an uneasy feeling in your stomach. 

“It’s got to be a Paranoia Hex, I’m sure of it.” You mumbled to yourself, as you searched through your herbs cabinet to cleanse yourself. 

When you finally had what you needed, you grabbed a wooden bowl and placed the herbs inside. “Hawthorne, skullcap and lemon balm, the gang’s all here!” You joked to no one in particular. 

Thankfully, Niffty wasn’t there to tease you about talking to plants. But weirdly enough, the plants always seemed to be listening to your rants and bad jokes. 

As soon as you finished brewing the concoction, you declared your troubles and named ‘Alastor’ as the one who had hexed you. The potion bubbled and let out a puff of red smoke. 

_ ‘So you had been Hexed! _ ’ You thought to yourself trumphanty, but anger like you never felt before bubbled from underneath you. 

You knew if you Hexed him, he would know it was you. Curses were far too powerful and meant for more sinister purposes, so you tried to think about what you could do. 

Most people did not think of using plants as a deadly weapon, but you were very well-versed in how to use them for your advantage. Lethal or harmless pranks, you just wanted to get back at the cocky warlock. 

You heard the first chime of the bells, and you realized you were going to be late for class. With a sigh, you grabbed your book bag and sprinted to class. 

The stairs were always a bit confusing during certain areas of the school. And you had gone to the opposite area to where you usually took classes, north of the school and when you finally found the room, you had realized you were now 6 minutes late. 

Cautiously, you made your way into the class, dropping your gaze to the ground and hoping you would not be noticed. Unfortunately for you, someone cleared their throat nice and loud and yelled, “There’s an empty seat over here little Healer!” 

As if on cue, the whole class turned to face you and you swallowed down your nerves and made your way to where the empty seat was. 

And much to your surprise and also not, there next to the empty seat sat a grinning Alastor. You rolled your eyes, trying your best to ignore the stares of everyone in your class.  _ The little shit!  _

“Well, now class, it seems that we have quite the  _ esteemed  _ guest in our class. Please welcome Miss Y/N to the Beginning Summoning class!” 

The Professor began to draw on the board, talking about the most basic forms of summoning circles and you looked anxiously into your book, tracing the symbols with your finger. 

It all looked too confusing, too many things for you to do and suddenly, all you missed was the simplicity and full understanding you had with plants. Summoning required true intentions and any wrong ones or certain emotions could make the summoning go wrong. 

You turned slightly, as conspicuously as possible to take a look at Alastor, who seemed to already be staring at you with the same intense smile of his. 

Did he ever get tired of smiling so damn much? 

“Oh darling, you already smitten by me?” Alastor cooed, “Can’t seem to stop starting, can you?” 

“You were the one staring first!” You snapped, and swiftly added, “Also not into this whole 1920s vibe, it’s kinda creepy.” 

“Oh darling, how you wound me! I personally love a classy look. You know, it looks more gentlemanly.” Alastor chimed back, almost in a sing-song voice. 

What a strange warlock he was! You heard about his reputation, about his callous and unforgiving nature, students spreading fear and strange gossip about him, but all you saw was an idiot warlock who didn’t know when to stop smiling.  But then again, this was the very warlock who had hexed you and done it so well. You wouldn’t even have known if you weren’t so well-versed in potions and herbs. 

You knew better than to trust him. You knew warlocks could be dangerous. It was in their nature to betray after all. 

“Alright now, I want you all to perform a basic summoning ritual. If you look on page 10 of your book, you’ll see what circle you should be drawing…” The Professor began and you couldn’t hear the rest of the words because you were already on page 10 and read on. 

It seemed like you were to summon an object. Non-living and something that you needed. It should be easy enough and the fact that it was  _ just  _ an object made the assignment a little easier. 

What did you need? You tried to clear your mind and think. 

_ A hex bag to get back at Alastor?  _ Too obvious and you shook your head. You decided it was just best to summon something simple.

Although...you saw summoning something living meant extra points and all you wanted to do was show you were not someone to be trifled with. That you were more than just ‘the Healer witch’.

Alastor was looking at you with a grin, just watching to see your next move and it unnerved you too much. 

Could you possibly summon a familiar? You did not have one, as you had missed the deadline to apply for one and you knew well that summoning one was notoriously difficult, as these creatures would only answer the call to whom they chose. The least you could do was try and no one would judge you for being unsuccessful, as this was your first class and all. 

So try was what you did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little short, because I knew if I included everything I had in mind it would be 3,000+ words and I usually don't like lengthy chapters, as I know its hard to follow. and once again, it is not beta read, so I pardon any mistakes. 
> 
> next chapter, the reader will meet husk and show everyone what's she's made of! 
> 
> is anyone really surprised that alastor hexed the reader? HA, no, but we shall see how reader get's back at alastor in the next chapter!
> 
> thanks again for reading! <3


	4. A Partner in Crime

The section on summoning a familiar was very curt; it simply warmed it was very dangerous to summon these shape-shifting creatures, goblins, who’d turned into any form that their Master’s soul desired or resembled. 

Most witches and warlocks would get their creatures from a book that created and raised purebred familiars, allowing them to pick and choose whichever creature they wished, unlike the old style of calling the fourth one, letting one pick  _ you  _ and allowing a creature to offer themselves to their Master. 

You read the page against once, more with a careful eye. Your heart was fluttering, beating hard against your chest. It was an advanced summon spell, to summon such a creature and beckon it to servitude. Some goblins could get very, very violent and aggressive, even to their own Masters, though it was rare, it happened. 

It said, 

‘ _ To whichever Witch or Warlock is brave enough to summon their familiar, all one needs is one silver bell, a purple candle with a sigil of intention and this simple chant;  _

_ Creatures of the dark and of the wisp, I call upon you _

_ To unite with me as one _

_ Not as Master and Servant _

_ But as one familiar with another _

_ To share our knowledge and our power _

_ As one _

_ Your call may not be answered. Summoned familiars can range in power and temperament, unlike those which are raised, purely for servitude.  _

You watched the witches and warlocks summoning a variety of things; books, wine, sweet treats, and among other things, none which caught your interest. Nothing out of the ordinary. Those things could be summoned easily enough, but you wanted to prove everyone wrong. 

You made your way out of your seat, no one’s eyes trailing after you, except Alastor’s. You could feel his aura, crimson, powerful and seething, caressing your own. It made you shudder, but you ignored him, trying your best to keep your intentions clear and focus. 

There was a small room at the back of the class, saved for spells that required absolute silence and solitude, no one had bothered taking it and using it since all the students were only performing basic spells.

Inside was all darkness, except for the candle which you lit and the small window, which allowed only freckles of light inside. You created the sigil of intention and placed yourself in the middle of it, ringing the bell as you spoke the words from the book.

You closed your eyes, heart fluttering with anticipation. And for what seemed like an eternity spent in silence and darkness, a voice spoke.

_ “I heard your call...Far across the forest and the mountains. And I came. I shall be honored to call you Master..”  _ The voice hissed. It sounded unlike anything you heard of, it was dark, unsettling, and raw. A familiar untamed for centuries and it had answered your call.

You could not open your eyes until you spoke the words. You knew the true form of the goblin, was one of midnight and shadow, with two yellow eyes with no pupil and a mouth with terrifying teeth. You’d seen it in illustrations and you felt the presence of the creature, mingling with your own. 

“Then let us be one.” You spoke, voice firm and hard as you could make it. You opened your eyes to see the goblin had shifted into its animal form. It was a cute little ferret with a lovely ivory coat and one red eye and brown eye, peering curiously at you. 

You picked up the little creature, marveling at its beauty and intelligence in its eyes, and perched it atop your shoulder, gently stroking its chin. “Your name shall be Sibyl and I will honor and respect you as best I can.”

The little ferret nuzzled further into your neck in response to its name, tangling itself in the tendrils of your hair. You’re heart was racing even faster as you opened the door and made your way to your seat, Sibyl made little noises in response to feeling your distress, eyes looking around to see what had caused it. 

“It’s okay, I’m just nervous.” You whispered to your familiar and it blinked, understanding your words with absolute clarity. The whole class seemed to be finished, including Alastor who sat on his desk, with some sort of ancient tapestry on his desk. 

_ Show off.  _ You grumbled and sat right on your seat. You could hear whispers of people, as they noticed you’re familiar perched atop your shoulder. 

_ “Wow she actually did it”  _

_ “I bet you she brought that thing in and cheated.”  _

_ “No wonder she got selected. It takes skill to summon in a familiar.”  _

Across the room, you heard a plethora of positive and negative feedback, none which you let get to you, as you felt safe and comforted by the presence of Sibyl. The Professor cleared his throat, clearly impressed by what you had summoned.

“My, my, it seems our Healer witch, has more talent than I realized. Now, we normally do not allow familiars in class, however, seeing as you summoned it in part of the assignment, I shall allow it this one time. Excellent job, you and Alastor both get extra credit.” 

Alastor too? But he had not summoned something living, only a tapestry. You clenched your teeth in silent anger. Of course, Alastor was always the exception of things, as you were now learning. 

“Now Alastor here summoned a long lost tapestry in the ruins of a tomb of an ancient Israelite king. He was a very powerful warlock of his time… some of you may know him as King Solomon, but he is much more than what the humans believed him to be.” 

The Professor continued on, explaining the origins of the tapestry and why it was difficult to summon a thing without knowing the location. He was completely skipping over what you had done. You rolled your eyes, directing a nasty glare at Alastor, who was positively beaming from ear-to-ear. 

You were trying your best to hide your emotions; anger, contempt, and  _ pain.  _ You’d done something which was worth mentioning, almost putting your life at risk, and still, you were ignored. Everyone was in awe of Alastor’s tapestry, gushing at how talented the warlock was, sure to be the next Supreme. 

You clenched your fists and placed them down upon your lap, all of your energy directed at the stupid tapestry.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid, I wish it could go back to where it came...So not even Alastor can call it back  _ and suddenly before you could even process anything, it was gone. 

“By the cauldron, it’s gone!” The professor exclaimed frantically, “dear warlock, will you call it back? It has been lost for centuries! It must be retrieved, else this assignment will be marked as a fail…” Everyone was mumbling about, wondering who could have dispelled it back. 

“Gladly, Professor Buxley.” Alastor stood tall, with a proud grin upon his face. He turned his head to the side, scanning the class, to see if he could detect who had dispelled the tapestry with an angry gaze, but small grin. It was unnerving how his eyes never matched his smile. 

_ But you couldn’t have done this? Could you?  _ You were only ranting in your head, wishing to get back at Alastor for his stupid hex and smug face as he snatched the extra credit with it. There were occurrences of young witches and warlocks being able to turn pure intention int0 magic but it was very rare. 

And you were sure, that you were not one of those young witches and warlocks who could do so. 

Alastor raised his hand forward, calling upon the tapestry with a mighty, authoritative voice. But nothing happened. No swish of magic, not a flutter. The tapestry did not come forward. And you swear, you saw Alastor frown, if only for a second. 

Alator’s smile was tight and eyes angry. “I am afraid I am unable to summon it back.” His fist was clenched at his sides and he looked at you, with red eyes, trying to sense if it had been you. 

Sybil cocked his head upwards, growling and baring its sharp canines at Alastor. Your familiar could sense any malice or ill feelings directed towards you, as well as anytime someone tried to use magic against you or named you in a spell. The bond was stronger for any familiar that had been summoned and called forth. 

Alastor chuckled darkly, “Tell your little rat to back off.” And with that, he was off within a blink of an eye.  _ Transmutation.  _ The sly devil. 

You mumbled some incoherent curses and left, as the class had already been concluded. No one tried to stop or talk to you, as you rushed past the hallways and into the library, chest ready to burst.

No one was in there at this moment, as it was lunch hours and many students left campus grounds, as it was the only time they were allowed do. So you let out a breath and screamed, “What a fucking little shit! Who did he think he was!” You slammed your fist at a nearby table and let out your frustrations on the poor thing. 

“Oh my, trouble in paradise?” Someone chuckled and you whirled around, to see a face you had not seen before. This warlock was ruggedly handsome, tall and well-built, with dark hair and a pair of sparkling orange eyes. He sorta reminded you of a cat, with his feline features and pointed ears. 

“Oh, I see the surprise on your face. I am from the European academy, to clear it up. I am here as an apprentice, to become an Assistant Professor, and hopefully, one day I can teach my own class. The name’s Husk, by the way.”

You smiled wearily at him. The European Academy was  _ very  _ different from its American counterpart; they were wilder, lax in their rules, and held their students to a different standard. Most of the students that came out of there became hunter warlocks and witches, or summoners who were for a hire. 

A real shady bunch, so you heard. You told him your name and explained, “There’s no trouble in paradise at all. You know Warlocks being arrogant assholes, as usual.” That made Husk laugh, even more, a genuine smile on his face. 

“You know, I am usually annoyed at you Americans. Your alcohol is bad and so are your manners, but you are quite the interesting witch. You should give me a call, whenever you want a drink. I’ve been told I’m pretty good at those.” Husk smirked and extended his hand and you shook it, immediately taking a liking to this odd European warlock. 

“Alright, will do.” You said simply and returned his smirk. All your previous anger and frustrations of Alastor and summoning class had dissipated and you were calm at last. You set down your bag and took a seat at a table near the window, giving you a full view of the forest that surrounded the academy. 

“Peace and quiet.” You hummed happily to yourself, as you took out your books and lunch, setting them down carefully on the table. Sibyl looked at you and at the window as if awaiting permission for it to leave and you smiled down at your familiar.

“You have no need of asking me to go anywhere, just let me know when you leave.” You told Sibyl and it came to give you one final nuzzle, before climbing out the window and down the vines that surrounded the building. 

Just as you were about to take a bite into your sandwich, someone came running inside, calling your name.  _ Charlie _ . Angel and Vaggie followed closely behind her, both of them fluttering with excitement. 

“You’ll never guess what happened to Alastor, oh my god!” Charlie exclaimed.

The color drained from your face. 

“Wh-what happened to Alastor?” You parroted her question nervously. 

“I’ll tell you over a drink, now let’s go!” 

You hoped you weren’t in trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry i have not updated in a while, i still hope my lovely readers are still here, ha. I have been in one of my episodes, where i don't really have the drive to do anything and school has been quite difficult, especially during these strange times
> 
> BTW, hope you are all safe and healthy, and trying to manage being stuck inside all day! so reader got back at alastor for the hex in a very unexpected way! so i hope you all enjoyed that. I also incorporated Hux into the story and will be introducing more of his story and who he is later on through the chapter!
> 
> also, let me know what you think of the lore in this. I've included several from tvshows, like the chilling adventures of sabrina, AHS and DnD. Plus, other things from my imagination. I really love all your positive comments and feedback:)
> 
> thanks to fallen kitten for the familiar as a ferret idea!! I think its much more creative than a cat, as that is the most common familiar :) 
> 
> **not edited**


	5. Frustrations & Anger

“So apparently, Alastor failed to call back the item. It just vanished, out of nowhere. And he claimed someone had done it, but there was not a trace of who it could have been,” Charlie explained, in between a bite of Ogre gummies. 

Her voice suddenly suddenly changed, to that of Alastor’s and she mockingly said, “Oh, no! My perfect track record is ruined!!” That was a side effect of Orge gummies, voice changing to that of whom you were thinking off. You merely laughed, a bit nervously, since you had a feeling you had something to do with it. 

“What’s the matter?” Vaggie turned to you, full empath mood. She had that special knack for sensing other people’s emotions and auras. It scared you a bit sometimes, how she knew you so well, even with a single glance.

You paused, unsure if to come clean or not. “Well, I think….I might have had something to do with it, I am not sure.” The trio looked at you curiously, a bit of surprise written on their faces. 

“Well, do tell? Don’t spare any of the details,” Angel urged on. 

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, and the grass beneath your feet shivered along with you, in anticipation. Maybe you were a bit excited, to hold such power and to get back at Alastor in such a way. He was annoying, that habit of getting on other people’s nerves and being fawned by everyone at the Academy. 

“When I summoned my familiar, I was so happy. But of course, Alastor had to one up me and summon some long lost treasure of the witch world and I was angry, so I just ordered? wished?, don’t know to go back where it came from,” You said, softly stroking the grass beneath you. The plants were getting erratic, you could feel them and almost _ listen  _ to their thoughts. 

“Well, it seems like you getting selected wasn’t random at all. Here I thought it was an accident,” Angel smirked and Charlie smacked him playfully, but with a serious expression on her face, “Hey! You know she’s the top healer in the academy, nothing to scoff at!”

“He’s right though,” You hummed, “healers typically don’t get picked. Doesn’t matter how good I am at it.” You smiled, “but I am glad it's the three of us together.” They all nodded in agreement and the three of you continued to talk about classes, gossip and excitement over classes. It felt different this time, you no longer had only healing and herbology classes, but know you could talk about anything with the three of them.

It used to be you gushing over herbs and plants, but now things were different. It felt nice in a way, scary but you welcomed the change. Charlie stood up, brushing off the dirt and dust that was on her skirt. “Well, I am off, to do some sparring practice,” Vaggie jumped up at those words and left with Charlie and you waved goodbye at the two of them, thinking how much of a cute couple they’d make. 

“So, who's the guy?” Angel asked and you blushed, “what do you mean?” You were pretending to play dumb, but you were sure he meant Husk. You’d never really spoken to any forgein witch or warlock, much less someone from the European academy. He was an interesting character, for sure. Ruggedly handsome and someone who’d take you out to bars and late nights in the city. 

“Don’t play coy, especially with me,” Angel tsked and you finally relented, letting out a loud sigh. He always had a way of getting things out of you. “Well, I guess I met this….interesting new Warlock from the European academy, whose training to be an assistant professor.” 

“Oh that guy? Hmm, never pegged you as someone who's into older guys.” 

“I don’t like him! Not in  _ that  _ way, at least. I just think he’s interesting, you know? I’ve never met anyone outside of this academy, unlike you.” You sneered and Angel scoffed, rolling his eyes. He was wild at heart and had been with almost every creature imaginable. Mermaids, Selkies, nymphs, you name it. Half of which you had never even  _ seen _ in person. 

Though you grew up in a witch city, there was still that human side of you. Though many witches and warlocks had their ‘darker’ forms and interesting features like orange eyes, canines, ears, etc, they were different from a creature like a Selkie. 

Sometimes such things confuse you. Hell, you had fallen asleep in magical history class and don’t even remember anything from your primary education. Which was less magic and more book study, as young witches and warlocks did not have their gifts developed enough to practice it. That and it was too chaotic, too dangerous for any young child. 

“Whatever, I thought you had eyes for Alastor, anyways.” You nearly choked at that.

“What? Are you serious? I think he’s my nemesis now, Alastor hates my guts!” You proclaimed, “plus he insulted my baby Sibyl.” 

“I mean, he is always staring at you, can’t you feel it? His aura practically engulfs the whole room, but anyways, would not expect you to notice. You're practically blind! Anyways, have a hot Fae boy to see, toddles!” 

And with that, you were alone once again. Without Sibyl at your side, you felt a little lonely as you walked back to the library, with the intent of studying to ace whatever was thrown your way. You had only ever known healing and herbs, so it would be a bit difficult to adjust. 

Plus, you had to brush up on your telekinesis skills, like severely. It was chaotic, many times and responded completely to your emotions and not when you actually need it. You remember the time you accidently dropped an entire row of Didilyhon plants, that were much like Venus flytraps, except they like to scream in the mornings or whenever anyone bothered them. 

Inside the library, you saw the pixies and some library gremlins at work, scuttling in between the shelves. Both creatures were annoying, mischievous and only caused trouble. The pixies would pull on the hair of unsuspecting witches and the gremlins would take wallets and sweets wherever they could find them. 

But as a herbalist, you knew that both creatures were found of blood lilies, which were a special type of plant that induced a high that only these small critters or a skilled herbalist knew about. You kinda bribed them both sometimes, to be on the lookout for any books of your interests. 

One pixie fluttered near you, her sharp teeth grinning as she extended her hand, awaiting her payment. “Something on telekinesis” You told her and handed her a little cloth bag of blood lily dust. Greedily she took it and you rolled your eyes, if only in amusement. 

They were most definitely nothing but annoying pests and all your time here, you don’t know if you could get used to them. “Well, well, you seem to be full of surprises,” Alastor drawled, placing his things on the table you were currently sitting at. 

“What do you want.” You said, annoyed but not letting the anger or nerves show in your voice. Did he know? Surely, he didn’t peg you as the one who made the tapestry disappear. He’d be giving you too much credit for someone who doesn’t like you. 

“You.” Alastor simply said, “I want to know more about you. You truly are a mystery, I wonder how a witch whose so gifted with healing and plants, be in the wrong skill. Truly, you are a first,” 

“I will not abandon my skills, even if I end up in defence or summoning.” You spoke, “one can be good at different things, you know.” And a small part of yourself could not help but to quip, “say Alastor, whatever happened to that tapestry you summoned? I heard you couldn't bring it back?”

You wish you hadn’t. You really did. But there you are, sometimes opening your mouth when you don’t need to be opening it. Suddenly, you felt the weight of Alastor’s magic, dark and heavy, like smoke invading your lungs, a thick pressure pressing down on you. And try as you may, you could not counter it. 

He laughed, “You talk so big, yet you are no match for my magic. Say, where is that little rat familiar of yours? Have you seen him, my darling?”

Anger flooded over you, like whiplash and you felt your magic crash against his, a sea against fire and thunder. Everything on the table began to float and you felt your telekinesis pour out, hair already starting to fly up. 

Whenever you were angry or upset, your hair would float and it was one of the only times when your telekinesis would truly respond. You had trouble calling it at will, almost as if it didn’t listen unless you were troubled. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” You seethed. 

He smiled at you, claws twitching at his sides, “Of course not! Darling, I merely jest.” He laughed as if everything was fine and you two were best of friends. The way he changed, from terrifying to merry frightened you. Alastor was always all smiles, personality grander than life, but you were terrified if you’d ever see him  _ not  _ smiling. 

“Whatever” Your hair fell back to your sides and you told him to leave and surprisingly, Alastor left without another word or protest. The pixie handed you the book as soon as Alastor had left, as even she was afraid of him.

As you opened the book, a small note fell out and you picked it up and read;

_ I knew it was you in summoning class. See me, 10PM in Warlocks Alley. _

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! sorry i had not updated in so long, I had some summer classes and an internship, so I kinda lost track of time. But I thank everyone of my readers who sticks around and enjoys this fic, it really makes my day. especially your comments!
> 
> i hope you liked this chapter and as always, i would love to hear your thoughts. thank yoU!

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a fair warning, this will have somewhat dark elements so please look at the tags. And will be very AU, so the characters will have their “normal” forms, which is influenced by how much and how dark their magic is, thus they will take on more demonic forms. 
> 
> Below is only some inspiration of how I think the characters and their “normal” forms are. Not too off from their original look, just somewhat human looking. 
> 
> https://m.imgur.com/a/vReg6cQ
> 
> I will explain how magic works in this world and the history of it, but please let me know if there is anything that confuses! 
> 
> I really love Hazbin hotel, so wanted to honor the fandom with this AU. So I hope all you lovely readers enjoy this!


End file.
